walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Governor's Victims (TV Series)
The Governor's "Victims" are people who were killed by The Governor. Their heads were severed and placed into tanks for Philip's own amusement. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about all of The Governor's victim's lives before or as the outbreak began, although it is believed that they are either humans murdered by The Governor, and turned, or were walkers (biters) in the first place. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Walk With Me" The victims were all survivors of the outbreak, they all met up with The Governor at Woodbury when its not yet barricaded, and in an unknown time and then he killed them because they displeased him or he may get the victim's supplies. He would stick them in a tank, then place the tank in a locked room in his apartment. "Made to Suffer" The victims are seen during the brawl between Michonne and The Governor. As the brawl continues some of the tanks are pulled away from the shelf, with many breaking and the heads falling on the floor. Later on, in the fight one of the heads tries to bite Michonne. It is unknown what happened after the brawl to the victims. They were presumably put down. "Home" While Glenn prepares an attack to defeat the Governor, Carol says that they are not murderers and therefore should not go to Woodbury Michonne but added that he had kept the heads as trophies and confirmation that it's coming. "Arrow on the Doorpost" To Be Added "Welcome To The Tombs" To Be Added Season 4 "Dead Weight" After the murder of Martinez, Philip sets out to kill Pete, whom he sees as a problem and dead weight for the group. He proceeds to stab him in the back and chokes him to death. His body is later dumped at a nearby pond where he later reanimates. His legs tied and bound to a cement block, he raises up and claws at The Governor as he looks down at him, at his new aquarium and victim. Killed Victims This list shows the victims The Governor's Victims has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Death Killed By *The Governor (Direct/Caused) *Possibly a Woodbury resident (Direct) The Governor decapitated all of these people, possibly with some of his group members help, and placed them into a fish tank for amusement. List of known Victims *Michonne's Pets Walkers *Lieutenant Welles *Pete Dolgen Appearances TV Series Season 3 Season 4 Trivia *The Governor's Victims are one of the many amputees in The Walking Dead. For other victims, see Amputated Victims. **The Governor's Victims managed to have their heads decapitated by unknown Woodbury members. *The Governor had the heads of Michonne's pet walkers placed in tanks just like the others ones, which suggests that maybe some of the other walker heads were not necessarily from victims of The Governor, but were placed in the tanks anyway as "trophies". *One of the heads in one of the tanks is a recreation of Ben Gardner's head from Jaws. This is one of several tributes to other films that Greg Nicotero has incorporated into The Walking Dead. *The fate of The Governor's victims remain unknown due to Woodbury getting burned down in Live Bait. References Victims, The Govvernor's Victims, The Govvernor's Victims, The Govvernor's Victims, The Govvernor's Category:Woodbury